Tragic Past
by GlitterTux
Summary: Robin has been reminded by Slade about the death of his parents, and feels guilty for it. During the struggling time, he has to undergo tears and sacrifices along the process of healing.
_Living life in regret, without a worry or cause. You haven't seen me yet, just because I am lost._

Red lights flashed as a blaring sound filled the room. The crime alert. Robin ran into the main room, "Titans GO!" he yelled. It was raining outside, Raven used her powers to get a black, Raven-like figure to cover herself, as the others got soaked in the rain.

Robin was walking and suddenly froze. "So, who are we dealing with to-" Beast Boy bumped into Robin, and looked up with his mouth wide open. "No," Robin whispered. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Titans?" A dark, chilling voice greeted.

A masked villain turned around. "Slade," Robin grunted. "I don't know what you're planning, but _I'm still ready_ ," he warned, clutching his right hand into a fist. Slade sauntered down, dusty, black steps approaching Robin. His teammates got in their fighting position, as Slade effortlessly blasted a grey force-field behind the four. "How'd he do that?!" Cyborg gasped, as Starfire blasted star bolts, attempting to get out.

"Let them out!" Robin hollered. "Are you positive you're _ready_?" Slade got out his fighting staff. Robin looked at his teammates with concern, as Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were grunting, trying to get out. "I'm definite," he got out his staff.

Slade and Robin ran to each other, their staffs making a sharp, screeching sound as they twirled around. Raven suddenly stopped attempting to escape, soon all of them followed the example, and just watched.

Robin uppercut Slade, but didn't push him back. Slade broke his staff with his own, as Robin threw it aside.

Suddenly, Slade picked up Robin. Making him unable to reach the ground, or even get out. Starfire started blasting the force field. "Robin!" They all screamed, using their powers to break it.

"Still ready?" Slade smirked, under his mask. "Let me go," Robin grunted. The screams and blasts were instantly audible by the remainder of the Titans. He saw how Raven blasted dark magic, blending with the force field, how Starfire shouted blasting star bolts from her eyes and bare hands, how Cyborg used his mechanical skills, and how Beast Boy morphed into more animals than he's ever seen in a lifetime- for _him_.

Robin made a guttural sound, and kicked Slade's stomach hoping the feel the ground- but failed. He grunted even more, as he heard his team screaming words he couldn't break down. "Give up, _Richard?_ " Slade taunted, as Robin gasped and turned around. The team froze, then started fighting their way out again, even though they knew it was hopeless.

"You could've done something," Slade started. "You could've been there!" Robin plummeted on the floor, on his knees covering his ears. "No!" He yelled. Starfire blasted the force field, as she sat down for a breath.

 _I've heard many things, I may be broken, like your many sins, but I know what you deserve, and what you've taken._

"So, _Dick_ ," Slade bent over to Robin's ear. "I'll ask you again, _still ready_?" Robin didn't say anything. "You know what you did!" Slade tortures him once again. "Admit it!" "SLADE STOP!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Starfire stopped, along with the others. Worried about their leader, they still tried even harder. "LET HIM GO!" They all said in unison banging the grey, force field in front of them.

"How about a trip to… _Haley's Circus?_ " Slade picked up Robin, his face streaming in tears. "Why doesn't he fight back?!" Beast Boy panicked. "He's hurt," Raven said, without turning. "Hurt?" Starfire asked. "Emotionally," Raven corrected herself. "About what?" Cyborg asked her. Raven didn't say anything, knowing Robin would tell them when he's ready. "Let's get out of here!" She blasted once again the force field, still failing to break.

"Come on!" Slade said, wiping one of Robin's tears. "It's the circus! You're supposed to have fun!" He snapped his fingers, Robin, not knowing if it was real or not, saw Haley's Circus. The same place where his parents had died.

Slade pushed him onto the same place he stood, as he watched them plummet to their death. "Okay," Raven said, back behind the force field. "At three," we all use our powers together," they all nodded. "One…two… _three!_ " They all used their unique, powers and the force field blasted. "We did it!" Beast Boy laughed with joy. "Robin?!" Starfire called. "Shh!" Raven put a finger above her lips. "They can't know we're here," she directed them to hide behind a wall, where Robin stood on a tall pole in a circus. Raven's eyes have widened, since she's been in his mind before. "What's wrong with Robin?" Starfire asked for the whole group. "Shh," Raven said sharply.

"Watch them, watch them fall again," Slade's voice was in delight. "NO! SLADE, STOP! STOP!" Robin, once again collapsed on the floor, on his sore knees, covering his ears and sobbing, tears falling on the floor, just like when he was a kid. "NO! PLEASE!" He could already hear the screams from his parents, lingering in his broken mind. Tears staining his mask, as he shamefully took it off, covering his eyes, as the tears matched the color of his iris.

Starfire furiously flew silently into the illusion of the circus. "Starfire!" They all whispered. "Ugh, no," Raven face-palmed. "Robin!" She called. Slade turned around. "Well look at that," he had a sly grin hiding below his mask.

"LET HIM GO!" Her eyes turned green as she shooter star bolts from her hands. The other Titans came out to help, trying to defeat Slade, and get their leader back to his feet. Starfire watched Robin on the floor, sobbing loudly. It caught everyone's attention, soon he started screaming. "Why are you doing this?" Raven asked. "Why else do you think?" Slade smiled. None of them could figure it out, it was obvious due to the eerily silence.

They all fought him, unable to defeat him- now they needed their leader. As Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg fought, Starfire went to Robin, who covered his crystal, blue eyes. Still, screaming, face covered in tears and sweat, Starfire slowly said, "Robin, it is me…Starfire." He continued sobbing, deeply. Whatever he was sobbing about, really seemed to hurt him. She left him alone, and helped the others, once again.

Eventually, he passed out, from too much yelling, sweating, and crying. The team stopped, and looked at him, giving Slade time to blast them. Starfire quickly grabbed him, as they all set off to the tower.

 _What hurt me the most, came from you, I am still lost, but so are you._

Robin woke up in the infirmary. With eight eyes watching him, his face was still covered in tears. "Robin!" Starfire embraced him as he sat up. "Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. "Um," Robin said awkwardly, "Yeah," he wiped a few tears. "What happened?" Cyborg examined him, while Raven gave him a sour look. "N-Nothing," Robin stood up. "Dude, you were screaming, something happened," Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow. "Guys, I'm okay," he sniffled. "Are you certain?" Starfire sighed. Robin started thinking about how Slade asked him that question. "Robin?" She asked. "Oh, um," he unfroze. "Yeah, I am."

Robin went up to the roof-top, alone, and watched the sunset. He slowly took off his mask, and watched it, tears rolling down his face.

Starfire approached him from behind. "Robin?" She inquired. "Are you alright? Are you… _crying?_ " Robin put on his mask, and didn't turn around. "No, I'm fine," he stated. "Are you sure?" Robin gave a shaky sigh and walked away, while whispering to himself, "No, I'm not."

He went to the living room, and sat on the couch. "Hey, Robin!" Beast Boy appeared. Robin gasped and calmed down. "Pull my finger!" "Not in the mood," he sighed. "Oh…knock knock?" Robin turned away. "Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy received Raven and Cyborg's attention, as Starfire walked in, and joined the crowd. "What is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"Robin, you have to tell us what you saw," Raven told him, keenly. "I'm fine, guys. I already told you," he groaned. "No, you're not. It's more than that. We have a bond, remember? I've been inside your mind, you have to tell them,' Raven revealed, already knowing the situation.

Robin paled, "I don't want to tell you," he turned himself against the wall. "It's that bad, isn't it?" Cyborg asked concerned. Robin nodded.

They all went back to what they were doing in the first place. Robin went to his room, and glared at a poster saying in bold letters," **WHO IS SLADE?** ". A soft knock came from the door. He opened it, it was Raven. "Raven?" Robin said, dumbfound. "Why didn't you tell them?" The door slid behind her. "I-I'm not ready," he whispered. "When Slade asked you that, you said you were," Raven cocked an eyebrow. "But that was after he…reminded me," he sat on his bed. "They want to help," Raven sat next to him. "I-I know, but…I can't," Robin sighed. "Why not?" She asked, curiously. Robin took a shaky sigh, "It hurts to much," a tear slid down his face as he turned away.

"Robin," Raven called, sympathetically. "They want to help… _I_ want to help. How can we, if they don't know what's going on?" Robin wiped his tear away. He stood, and left Raven on his bed.

He went to the living room, all eyes were on him, as the door slid open. "Robin!" Starfire hugged him, but Robin didn't put his arms around her. "Um, thanks," he cleared his throat. "Um, guys," he looked up, as Raven walked into the room.

"What's up?" Cyborg smiled dully. "Uh," Raven looked at him, with a proceeding face. "I-" a siren sound filled the room, with red lights flashing. "Trouble!" Robin gasped. "Titans GO!" They all ran to the location, an abandoned warehouse. They entered in, cautiously.

A tall silhouette, with a bronze mask on one side appeared. "Miss me?" A sly grin was hidden behind the mask, as he entered the light. "Slade," this time, they all said it, sharply, as how Robin would say it. Robin was about to fight, but they didn't let him. "G-Guys, come on!" He tried to pull their arms. "No," they all said, strictly.

"Stop," Slade put his hand up. "I want the _boy_ ," he pointed to Robin. "He belongs to us!" Starfire put his hand in front of him, defending the poor boy. Slade used his new powers to move her out the way, along with everyone else.

Robin gasped, and _–a not very heroic thing to do-_ starting running away. "I do want a fair fight," Slade said, using his powers to make Robin stop running. "Let me go!" Robin grunted. His teammates got up the ground and ran to Slade- who sensed them and, again with his new powers, put them in bubbles that are almost impossible to pop.

"Don't worry!" Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "I'm a master a popping," he tried his shape-shifting, and he couldn't pop it. "Or not…" He smiled, sheepishly. "Robin!" Starfire warned, as Slade was about to pick him up, again. "We'll get out!" Raven used her powers, putting effort to get out. "Hang on tight!" Cyborg yelled, revving up his sonic cannon.

"What do you want from me?" Robin asked Slade. "You know exactly what I want… _Richard,_ " Robin gasped, and clenched his fist. "Stop calling me that!" His voice cracked. "What? Nostalgia messing with your head?" Slade chuckled. "You don't understand!" Robin's tears split over his cheeks.

 _You don't understand what goes in my mind, or the things that hurt me inside, maybe you need to remember I'm me, and that I'll do whatever I please._

"I think I do," Slade punched him in his stomach. "Slade, stop," he grunted. "You don't know what it feels," tears turning his face red. "Please," he looked at his teammates, who were looking at him. "Let them go…and take me," the Titans all gasped and right before they could use their powers, Slade released them from the bubbles. He used his powers, and quickly made Robin unconscious, so he wouldn't choose on running away after. Robin collapsed on the floor. The Titans rushed over to him. "We won't let you take him!" Starfire protested.

"Why are you doing this?" Cyborg looked up, as Raven tried to heal him. "He hasn't told you?" Slade cocked his eyebrow, under his mask. "Well, The Flying Graysons were the best acrobats in the whole United States. They were known for their quadruple flip. Robin's father, John, would go first. He flipped four times, then grabbed the bar, before swinging back where his mom, Mary would flip four times and grab him, before coming back and grabbing their son, who also did four flips- no net," he relayed.

 _Tony Zucco was a tall man with white hair and a blind eye, due to the scratch that stretched from his left eyebrow to his chin. He growled at John Grayson and Mr. Haley. "We won't pay you," the acrobat snapped. "We don't need your protection..."_

 _Tony Zucco frowned, before eying the small, black-haired boy. He grinned eerily. "But you wouldn't want something to happen to your family, would you?"_

 _Mary grabbed her son and John and Mr. Haley stepped in front of the child and his mother. "Leave," Mr. Haley said firmly._

 _Zucco chuckled before dissapearing into the shadows. "You'll regret it..."_

" The next night was their big day..." Slade looked at the Titans, who were all struck by the story by far, and Robin, who was unconscious, was starting to wake up.

"Robin?!" They all gasped. Starfire put her index finger in front of his lips, right before he was about to say something. "You might want to hear this," Raven said, pointing to Slade. "Continue the story!" Beast Boy said unpatiently. "Well, Mary smiled proudly at her son, who had on his red, green, and yellow suit."

 _An 'R' was printed on his chest, and he scowled at his mother and father "Really, Mama? A robin? Kids my age get beat up for getting called that kind of stuff!"_

 _John and Mary laughed. "We could call you our flying squirrel," John kidded his son, ruffling his hair._

 _Richard cocked and eyebrow, and his parents laughed again before hugging each other, a Grayson Group-hug, they called it. Mary kissed her son's forehead. "Alright,wait for your cue. You remember it, right?"_

 _The boy nodded. John heard the crowd yelling, and he grabbed his wife's hand. "C'mon,t's our turn."_

 _And they left._

 _Richard turned at the noise he heard. He saw a man with a large scar on his face walking by, holding a knife and whistling the lyrics to a hymn. "Hey!" Richard frowned at him. The man turned and grinned._

 _"Well, boy... How're you? Not too good, soon, I'm sure," he growled in a strong Jersey accent._

 _Richard heard the crowd yell again, and he left the tent, but not before giving Zucco a growl and a fierce glare._

 _Richard saw the flashing lights, heard the yells of joy, and saw his mother, her red hair tied back tightly, her suit glittering in the lights. It matched his father's- blue and white, with little black stars. She swung up towards him as Mr. Haley announced, "And now, ladies and gents, boys and girls, RICHARD GRAYSON!"_

 _Richard reached out to grab his mother's arms, but her gasp stopped him. Her mouth and eyes were wide 'o's, and she screamed. The ropes on the trapeze bars snapped. "DICK!" she screamed shrilly as she fell._

 _The boy was in shock. His mother and father were dead. Their bodies were covered in blood, their bones sticking out of their flesh, and their eyes wide open. Blood dripped from their ears and eyes and noses. The boys quickly exited the high-ramp and ran to their sides. "No!" he screamed. "No! Mom! Dad! No!" he wept openly. He sat there, his parents' blood soaking his costume, until two police officers pulled him away..._

They all looked at Robin, who was sobbing silently. Face covered in tears, and head down on his own knees. "Robin," Starfire touched his shoulder. He moved away, as Slade got his staff out. "Now that you know what happened," he started. "It's time for you to go," Slade grabbed Robin, who didn't fight back. They all attempted to defeat him, but with his new powers, he was literally _impossible_ to defeat.

"Not again!" Cyborg revved his cannon. "Robin!" Beast Boy and Starfire screamed. "Robin, I know you're hurt, but you have to fight back!" Raven notified him. Robin shook his head, tears in his eyes.

They all gasped and followed Slade, but they were too late. They checked his tracker, he was at Gotham City, a place they never heard. It was a far journey, but they would do anything for their leader. Finally they arrived, and the tracker lead right to " _Haley's Circus_ ". "The circus?" Beast Boy asked. "Didn't Slade mention someone named, _Mr. Haley?_ " "Yeah," Raven nodded. "Now, you guys _have_ to be quiet. Especially, you, Starfire," Starfire blushed and nodded.

"Okay," Raven directed them with her hands, they hid behind a rusty treasure chest. They saw Robin bring tortured, tied up, on a solid pole, same place he stood as a kid when he watched his parents die. His mouth was muffled, but his screams were audible. "Now _you_ will plummet along with your parents!" Slade evilly chuckled. His cries were like a screeching owl being eaten by a wolf. "Oh, Robin," Starfire sighed, sorrowfully.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked Raven. "Catch him when he falls," he said, directing to Starfire. "But, Raven, he's getting tortured, we can't let this happen," Cyborg protested. "Slade will do what he must, we do what we shall," Raven put her hand up.

"You ready?" Slade smiled. Robin shook is head, as tears filled his eyes. Slade touched his arm, with a sizzling sound. Robin winced, when he let go, revealing a burnt 'S' on his skin. His eyes closed, and he started to fall down the circus' stage.

Starfire flew across the stage and caught Robin. "NOO!" Slade shouted. "Go! Hurry!" Raven made a portal that they all went through. "B-But Slade!" Cyborg and Beast Boy pointed out. "He'll just come back for Robin again!" Raven made a portal, they all went through it again; leaving Robin behind.

Starfire blasted her star bolts, Cyborg used his cannon, Beast Boy morphed into animals, and Raven used her dark magic. Finally, Slade disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked. "Doesn't matter," Raven said. "We got to get back home," she opened a portal, once again, and went to Robin in the infirmary. "Robin!" Starfire sat next to him. Robin groaned. "Hiya, Star," he smiled, weakly.

"Robin!" They all gasped. "Are you okay?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, I'm fine…and yes, I am certain, this time," He told them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Robin sat up. "I-I just was too hurt," a salty, tear rolled down his face. Starfire wiped it, "It's okay," she hugged him, as he put his arms around her. They all did a 'group hug', especially Raven, which was odd, but she had to do it at some point.

Robin excused himself, and went to the roof-top. He sat there, holding back the tears. The moment passed, but the memories still linger. Starfire approached him, repeating history. "Are you…I won't repeat. How was your day?" She said, realizing she was going to ask the same thing as before. "Interesting," he said, wiping a tear that was about to fall. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "…for what you've been through." "I can't do anything about it," Robin rested his head on his knees. "Thanks for everything," he hugged her. She wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for coming into my life," she whispered.


End file.
